


【allM】蓝河

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 历史au，马尔蒂尼是米兰城最著名的的沙龙主人，初来米兰的卡卡逐渐地熟悉米兰





	【allM】蓝河

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢BAIR借账号！

里卡多走上码头的时候还觉得有些恍惚，从小他就是一个乖巧的孩子，几乎不曾违背过父亲的指令，按部就班的念书，跟着父亲见识了不少的名流政客，就预备着什么时候接过父亲的班。但他忽然地有一天厌倦了，也许可以称作是少年的叛逆期，乖孩子做起坏来也是悄无声息的。早上他出了门，照着以往的习惯走过了那条街，然后拐个弯坐上了马车，登上轮船的时候，里卡多看上去仍是一派镇静的样子，丝毫看不出他在房间里留下一封离家出走的书信。里卡多呼了一口气，不紧不慢地拎起箱子随着人流走出去，箱子里头就装了点钱和衣服，其余一概没有。

米兰城是很柔美的城市，无处不在的鲜花和雕塑装点着城市，宽阔的路上来往的人群一眼也望不到尽头，少女和艺人的歌声在空气中飘荡，还有画家在街头给人画像。里卡多带着新奇的眼神边走边看，殊不知在他看风景的时候也有女士们在对这位漂亮的青年窃窃私语，不时发出轻轻的笑声。

女士们笑完了，叫来旁边卖花的小女孩，一起掏钱给这位点缀了她们今日生活的青年送了一束花。里卡多举着花束，终于听到女士们大胆的赞美，脸渐渐红了，只好快步走开，赶到目的地——琼恩大街的蓝月花报馆去。

——————

里卡多熟练地完成了几份稿件的审阅，附上他的意见，投进了门口的邮筒，里头已经有不少的信件，厚薄不一。从门口到工作台的几步路，里卡多就收到了不少的糖果和招呼，他习以为常地将糖果分给同事，回绝了不少的聚会邀请，米兰人就像里卡多初来的那一天喜爱漂亮的东西，并热爱表现出来。

德莱顿主编大步踏进文艺版的编辑室，他引以为豪的小牛皮鞋在地板上嗒嗒作响，编辑室里安静下来，里卡多站在原地不知道该不该回到座位上去。德莱顿主编很满意自己的声势，他清了清喉咙，宣布“下周三六点半，贝卢斯科尼公爵要在米兰内洛开青年诗文沙龙，这可是他回到国内政治中心以来首次亮相，”

见到众人激动的面容，主编点点头四处看了一圈，伸手点中了里卡多，“你，没错，里卡多，你还没有参加过米兰内洛的沙龙吧？别担心，你足以代表蓝月花了，你和我一起去，待会去支点钱，换身好衣服。”

————

倘若说里卡多喜欢宴会，那绝对不是真话，他熟悉那种宴会中掩藏在纸醉金迷之下的暗流涌动和罪恶黑暗。他也听过宴会是由谁来主办，米兰城中最著名的沙龙主人，据说有着被神亲吻过的眼眸和犹如王子般的卷发。

里卡多还没走进宴会，就闻到了那充满衣香鬓影的的熟悉味道，德莱顿主编竭力显示出自己见过世面的姿态，走在里卡多的前面。门内的浮华世界里充斥着女士们的香水和洁白的皮肤，里卡多却一眼就看到了那个人。他穿着一身妥帖合体的礼服，修饰着他优美的肢体和自然优雅的姿态，他的样貌英俊，披在肩上的卷发弧度惊人地美妙，更闪亮的是他宝石一样的蓝色眼睛，举手投足间无不闪耀着高贵的气质，几乎所有人都围着他，跟他说话或者想要吸引他的注意。

保罗马尔蒂尼，米兰城最让人想要结交的沙龙主人，每一位来到米兰的人都想要进入他的“骑士桌会议”，罗马城的蓝鹰、红狼两位军事长官，都灵的浪漫诗人，佛罗伦萨的骑士，米兰城内的执政官势力……都曾在骑士桌上留下斩金截铁的诺言。

德莱顿主编在里卡多的耳边不知道在说些什么，每一个词语都飘进了耳朵然后又飘了出去，像树叶落了一地。里卡多感到身体里的血奇异滚烫的燃烧起来，手脚却动弹不得，令他模糊地想到家乡被形容成在燃烧的冰，想到在海上风暴来临时沉重的空气，连呼吸都要用力。

然后德莱顿主编带着里卡多，向那些人介绍蓝月花的新任主编，那些近来刊登的热情浪漫、充满异国情调的文章在米兰城读者不少，看到文章便是出自这样一个气质挺拔，衣着合体的俊美青年，里卡多一路收获了不少的称赞，更有一位夫人热情地拿下一枚胸针别在里卡多的前襟上，宣称这能衬托出他蜜糖般的眼睛。

————

里卡多此时被一群夫人女士围在中间，青年口齿清晰地介绍南美的一种风俗，他讲的又风趣又详细，不紧不慢，声音里还带着异国的口音，引起夫人女士们不时地笑，矜持的女士便用扇子挡住下半张脸，以免过度潮红的脸颊留下什么不贞淑的印象。

里卡多停下来的时候，一时没有人说话，青年站在这有些无措地眨眼。“原来还有这样特别的地方”，身后传来的声音低缓温柔，像是华美的丝绸，说什么都像是蛊惑。里卡多猝不及防地见到了马尔蒂尼，他站的很近，白色的衬衣边缘闪着暗色的绣纹，里卡多注意到他的唇形优美，鼻子里仿佛闻到了一种香气。

里卡多觉得自己的皮肤下有不知名的火焰在焚烧，卷曲了他的肌肉和神经，让伸出去的手细微地发抖，用不上力气般飘忽，他说过多少遍的自我介绍都颠三倒四，马尔蒂尼阁下你你你好，我是里卡卡卡卡卡多，下午好，不，我想说晚上好。

马尔蒂尼的眼睛里带着笑，声音也是，有一种温暖舒服的感觉，“不要叫我阁下，我可以叫你里卡多吗？”，他缓缓说着，里卡多涨红了脸说不出话，只觉得那股香气搅乱了他的脑子，于是点点头以作回答。“你的文章写的真好，我有几个朋友想认识你，好么？”，马尔蒂尼歉意地向夫人们点头，随后轻巧地牵起里卡多的手，走向宴会厅左侧。

里卡多心里砰砰地跳，瞥见马尔蒂尼的手腕上奢华的饰品，偶尔从袖口滑出来在皮肤上闪着光。他心不在焉的认人，一边说话一边想着那股香气，要不是做文字工作的，恐怕事后他并不能想起来究竟见了谁。

最后分别前里卡多忍不住地告诉马尔蒂尼，您的香水真好闻，当时马尔蒂尼被叫去贝卢斯科尼公爵私人的聚会那边，只匆匆地对里卡多一笑。里卡多事后便收到了一瓶精致的香水，他闻了许久，闻不出那种搅乱思绪的味道了，只好以为是宴会的作用。

————

里卡多还是从宴会上交到了不错的朋友，来自东欧的舍甫琴科，他住在马尔蒂尼的房子里，保护他的安全。舍甫琴科不像米兰人一样留着长发，他的金发剪得极短，显得精致的面貌无端有一种凶悍，性格却有些活泼爱娇。

舍甫琴科显然对里卡多的自我介绍印象深刻，一见面就对着他学“你你你你好”，然后就笑，金发的青年笑完了之后问他，“里卡多……我叫你卡卡好不好？”，舍甫琴科眨眨眼似乎是认定了这个可爱的昵称，叫里卡多吃了一惊，这是他的小弟弟曾喊过的名字，叫起这个名字有种久别的怀念，于是他们互相叫了“卡卡”和“舍瓦”的昵称。

卡卡实在是一个特别好的交谈者，他们能一起讨论米兰人的怪癖，怀念家乡的风俗美食，说起各种各样的话题。

所以当他们说起心中的情感，舍瓦谈及他，犹如远东般凛冽的目光忽的软化了，仿佛冷冬被春风化成了雨，卡卡咀嚼着那充满感情的词语，慢半拍地反应过来这个他正是保罗马尔蒂尼，马尔蒂尼实在是米兰的著名人物，他的一举一动都传出各种消息风闻，流连在各种权力与情色的传言之中。

“卡卡，你还很年轻，不懂米兰城的情况”，舍瓦望着花园里四处活动的园丁，那是一座符合米兰风格的繁复优美的花园，他的声音里消去了柔情，带着东欧人的冰冷，“有些事只有权力才说了算”，卡卡默然不语。

————

舍瓦住在马尔蒂尼的房子里，也不是要时时要保护着马尔蒂尼，总有些人是不需要的，譬如米兰城的秘书长，科斯塔库塔。他奢华的马车总会停在侧边，彬彬有礼的仆人将马尔蒂尼接走，一去就是一晚上，反正舍瓦告诉卡卡一个月总要看见五六次，他们关系不错，舍瓦轻描淡写地说。有时卡卡会看见科斯塔库塔亲自来接马尔蒂尼，弯腰鞠躬地摆出仆人的滑稽姿态，让马尔蒂尼笑了起来，柔软的卷发在阳光下微微显出棕色。

但卡卡看见他们一起进了马车，科斯塔库塔不见了那种滑稽样子，他急切地深深地亲吻马尔蒂尼的嘴唇，手指抚摸在蓬松的卷发上，仿佛是生命中注定要连着这个人，马尔蒂尼慢慢地放松在秘书长的怀抱里，分开的时候，马尔蒂尼的脸颊上泛起了红晕，嘴唇变成玫瑰一样的色泽，他们靠在一起轻柔地说话。马车渐渐远去了，要到第二天马尔蒂尼才会回来，拿一支蔚蓝的鸢尾花，放在门廊的花瓶里。

而卡卡所能看见的仅有马尔蒂尼房子里各色的西班牙金器珠宝，有时马尔蒂尼会戴着一些西班牙风格的饰品，十分精致。据说科斯塔库塔少年时曾去了西班牙做生意做了好几年，带回大笔的财富，迅速在米兰城占据了一方势力。

————

天气越来越热，米兰的盛夏连鸟儿都放弃了歌唱，鲜花和喷泉仍旧在闪闪发光，却失去了围绕着它们的欢乐人群。娇柔的女士小姐们难以承受阳光，米兰人就把宴会的时间往后延，总要在宴会前细细的打扮七八个小时，卡卡拿着一本书坐在角落里，躲避着狂蜂浪蝶的追逐，他已经有了不小的名气，没必要像孔雀一样到处展示自己。

最近卡卡有些不太愿意参与宴会，遇不上什么有趣的人。舍瓦也不在，马尔蒂尼生了些热病，便接受弗洛伦萨友人的邀请去散散心，舍甫琴科也跟着去了。著名学者范巴斯滕正旅居在紫百合城，据说他外貌优雅，才华横溢，是一位人人称道的年长绅士，马尔蒂尼认识他的时候才十六七岁，身形瘦削灵巧，清澈纯真。

躲到窗帘后面也不免被流言蜚语袭击，卡卡皱着眉再看不下一页书，外面谈论着结婚和资产的事情，竟然说起了马尔蒂尼，女士媚柔的声音透出一股兴奋鄙薄的意味。

“真奇怪，他为什么不做个好绅士，找个女人结婚？”

“好笑，他的房子里哪有女人的必要？他自己就是……那种人。”

“这么说，他那些昂贵的饰品和花费都是那些人送的？对这种人也太舍得了。”

“我敢打赌，不出五年他就会被抛弃了，听人说年纪大了就……那里不行了……”

“哎呀真是讨厌，那可不一定，听说这种人都很会有一手的。”

“再怎么样，换成你看着皱纹能下得去手？”

女士们尖酸刻薄的笑声刺的卡卡耳朵疼，他揉皱了手里的书页，觉得这内容实在恶心，天气烦闷得胸腔里似乎有一股火直腾腾的烧起来，一直烧着，每当卡卡看见那栋奢华的房子总会燃起来。

————

当听到马尔蒂尼回来的消息，卡卡便开始匆匆地收拾稿件，被盛夏折磨沉寂的蓝月花报馆里迅速塞满了关于马尔蒂尼的消息，关于佛罗伦萨的风光、马尔蒂尼和紫百合执政官亲密无间成双入对、范巴斯滕与少年马尔蒂尼的过往、马尔蒂尼即将举办的再一次沙龙等等，卡卡无奈地笑了笑，他确信其他的报馆里也都是纷纷扬扬的消息。

马尔蒂尼的房子前忙乱一片，一排马车停在街边，流水一样的器物箱柜被管家和仆人们来来往往地搬运整理。卡卡没正式通报，请熟悉的仆人帮了忙把自己带进去。舍瓦和马尔蒂尼待在一起，他们躲在小茶会间里悄悄地喝茶，仆人们的脚步声在门外噗噗踏踏。

佛罗伦萨散心回来，马尔蒂尼瘦了些，精神却很好，他修剪了头发，稍稍斜分的长发在耳后卷曲，看上去一派朴素，略微休闲的棉质薄衫衬出温柔安宁的气质，舍瓦倒是没怎么变。真古怪，原先的一腔怒火似乎都消散的无影无踪了，仿佛是被驱散的阴影一样，卡卡一点也想不起他要说什么，看见马尔蒂尼，他真心实意地高兴，“你回来了，真好！”

他们一起喝了茶，聊着佛罗伦萨的风景和一路上的见闻，舍瓦说到高兴的地方就笑，他自然的靠在马尔蒂尼的旁边，两人肩膀碰着肩膀，卡卡坐在另一边，马尔蒂尼的腿伸过来靠着他的膝盖。那个下午过得很快，红茶温暖甘甜，充斥着仆人匆忙的脚步声和身边温暖的体温，还有许多的笑声，卡卡记得马尔蒂尼的蓝眼睛闪着光，他的手在空中比划，指缝间有阳光飘舞的灰尘。

————

沙龙……不太好，卡卡冷静地站在餐桌旁边，他来的晚了些，还不知道发生了什么。

酒水和装饰一如既往地优秀，但客人们的欢笑声消失了，跳舞的女士们停下了步伐，只留下乐队孤寂的奏响音乐，大部分的场地被衣着整肃的两群人占据，那些人冷峻地相互看着，动作一致地把手放在腰后，显然新的客人之间仇怨颇深，卡卡不用打赌就知道那里绝对有刀，而且不止一把。

“拉齐奥人与罗马人……”

人们窃窃私语，认出他们身上的标签，属于罗马城内极端的对立军团，还没打起来的原因不过是两位长官尚未赶来。有年轻的女士在娇柔地寻求保护，还有些年长的绅士在发泄不满，似乎是抱怨这群人简直是暴徒，米兰城就不该让罗马城的野蛮人进来。仆人们匆匆忙忙地离开，卡卡有些担心，这些人都是杀气沉重的凶徒。

马尔蒂尼在全场注目下出现——这毫不夸张，尽管有些人心思不纯。沙龙主人今天穿了暗蓝色的衬衣，永远笔挺的西装包裹修长的身体，马尔蒂尼唇边含着笑，走路依旧那么优雅。两位长官也赶来了，毫无一丝打搅沙龙氛围的愧疚，拉齐奥人的长官“蓝鹰”内斯塔面容俊美，而罗马人的长官“狼王”托蒂目光坚毅，他们站在一起似乎没有要和解的意思，直直地盯着对方看。

可马尔蒂尼一出现内斯塔就转移了目光，托蒂也无意继续，马尔蒂尼从容地走进他们之间，说起了话。马尔蒂尼说话并不大声，他似乎天生就有一种让别人信服的力量，他们聊了一会，内斯塔和托蒂渐渐放松下来，各自安抚镇压了属下，随后便跟着马尔蒂尼离开了。

————

这还是卡卡第一次见识到“骑士桌会议”，似乎只能说是一个私人的小聚会，并没有传言说的那么奢靡旖旎，他们几个人坐在一起，享受一顿美味的晚餐，舍瓦开了酒，喝一杯添一杯，几乎没有空杯的时候。一开始聊一些政事和军事，后来话题就天南地远了。

内斯塔看上去不善言辞，却原来可以滔滔不绝。托蒂坚毅冷静，讲的笑话也十分有趣。卡卡也开口了几次，他讲了一些各地的传说和米兰城内的趣事，用词准确，引人入胜。舍瓦毫不吝啬地夸赞卡卡的学识才华，马尔蒂尼撑着下巴，微微笑着看卡卡，烛光闪耀在他的眼睛里，显得波光粼粼。卡卡不好意思地笑，露出整齐洁白的牙齿。

时间渐渐过去，卡卡感觉到酒精让头脑有些发涨，手指发抖地把勺子掉在了地上，他抱歉地弯腰去捡。桌布之下是另一个世界，马尔蒂尼赤裸的脚尖踩在内斯塔的小腿处，慢慢地转圈，有时上移到膝盖的地方，托蒂垂下的左手在马尔蒂尼的大腿上抚摸，不时引起一阵颤抖。

卡卡镇静地把勺子放回来，有些醉态地笑，桌子上一切依旧那么融洽。很快便到了结束的时候。内斯塔和托蒂仍旧坐在原地，马尔蒂尼冲他点点头，让仆人小心照顾。仆人低着头站在门外，门快要关上，卡卡还是回了头。马尔蒂尼往后靠在椅子上，眼波艳艳，赤裸的脚踝被内斯塔抓在手里，他的力气真大，一只手就撕开了剪裁良好的长裤，显出流畅优美的小腿，托蒂的左手与马尔蒂尼十指相交，右手按着他的肩膀凶狠地吻上去。

真奇怪，卡卡想，那些人怎么会以为他们是水火不容的对手。仆人低低地叫了一声雷特先生，卡卡加快了步伐，再晚街上就不安全了，他住的房子并不算太高档的地方，因此最好尽早回去。

————

关于被谈论风流韵事，显然马尔蒂尼并不是一无所知，他对此有另一番看法。“什么是自我呢？”，那天马尔蒂尼坐在椅子里问卡卡，他刚刚打完球，声音带着喘息，一缕卷发贴在眼角，汗水从脖颈上流下，滑进衣领里。卡卡说了一通——卷发勾得他心痒痒，马尔蒂尼就笑，他的笑声更加重了卡卡心痒欲动的感觉，他似乎没有失控的时候，总是显得成熟。

“卡卡，自我有自己看自己和别人看自己，别人又可以分为重要的人和其他人，这其中是有差别的……关键的不是别人如何看待自己，而是对于别人的评价所引起的你的反应……只要一个人清楚的知道他自己是谁，别人说什么不过是随便编造，那些错误的评价就像是太阳在东边落下一样荒谬……”

卡卡的思绪在四处飘浮,连手上的稿子都无心去看。宴会第二天醒来的时候卡卡躺在床上，想沙龙上的事，想他的梦，梦中他浑身热得发烫，抱着一块燃烧的冰，梦见蓝色的花和丝绸一样的声音，还有那辆宽大奢华的马车，卡卡一点也不吃惊，更没有罪恶愧疚的感觉，那天早上他找出了信纸，写了第一封给家里的信。

稿子里的文字毫无气力，完全是一篇低俗下流的妄想，卡卡审阅了几行就扔进了废稿堆。前几日有个疯女人袭击了马尔蒂尼，要这个犯奢华淫荡之戒的罪人跪下来认错，当时凶悍的罗马暴徒们就团团围住了这女人，他们铁一样的目光和血气强烈地震慑围观的人群。很快，警察就把人以妄图袭击他人兼危害社会安全的罪名带走。

————

卡卡第一次吻马尔蒂尼的时候就在马车上，他们正从剧院回来。新剧大获成功，贝卢斯科尼公爵为新来的剧团举办宴会，邀请众多名流，当然也不会少了马尔蒂尼。他们在走廊遇见的，马尔蒂尼衣着有些凌乱，斜斜地依靠在墙边，一个年轻人正缠着他，不时地想要凑近亲吻马尔蒂尼的脸颊和嘴唇，又抓着他的手不让马尔蒂尼离开。卡卡上去推开了那个年轻人，闻到马尔蒂尼呼吸间带着一股酒的香气，让他想起那瓶放在床头的精致香水。

马车上，卡卡在脸颊上吻了第一下，马尔蒂尼就抬手推他，“不行，”他的手腕上有淡淡的淤青，声音柔和但坚定，卡卡仍旧不管不顾地吻他，被踢了好几脚之后终于乖乖地停了，白皙的脸皮有点发红，他觉得心里莫名地委屈，看着马尔蒂尼不说话。

马尔蒂尼叹气，只好凑过来哄他，黑色的发梢搔到卡卡的耳垂，近得卡卡能看清他的睫毛。“今天真的不行，我帮你弄出来好不好”，他的声音勾得卡卡点了头，修长的手指往下伸，探进了卡卡的裤子里。

手淫的过程美妙得像个幻想，卡卡绷紧了身体在喘息，手指在阴茎上有技巧地摩擦，掌心窝起来挤压前端，模拟性交的动作，不时刮过囊袋之间的凹陷，让卡卡恍惚地到了高潮，白色的精液流过掌心，从指缝滑落。

————

家中寄来的信，口气温和地让卡卡吃惊，只轻轻提了几句，离家的风波就悄无声息地过去了，得知一切都好卡卡也放下了心，至于家中派人过来的事情也并不值得意外，卡卡写了几句近况，叠好回信，在日历上圈中船票到港的日期，离家之事就结束了。

————

最后卡卡还是实现了愿望。

他去找舍瓦说家里来人的事，却撞上了现场。马尔蒂尼躺在书房的桌子上，平时精致的头发和衣服凌乱不堪，脸颊红了一片，不时发出情动的呻吟，他的左腿落在地上，右腿被舍瓦抬起，身体随着舍瓦的撞击而微微晃动。

舍瓦邀请了他，而马尔蒂尼似乎也不反对。卡卡抚摸着光滑的麦色肌肤，在褐色的乳尖上打圈按压，激起马尔蒂尼的阵阵颤抖，舍瓦也加快了速度，大力地操开湿热敏感的穴肉，顶在深处的腺体上研磨。同时面对两个人的刺激，马尔蒂尼似乎要受不住了，他仰着头拼命地喘，被操得几乎神志不清，那么柔软的声音话都说不出来，蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，一眨睫毛就扫过了舍瓦的指缝，脚尖绷成了一条直线。

卡卡进入的时候马尔蒂尼撑起来吻他，身体里又湿又热地缠着那根阴茎，快感激得卡卡头皮发麻，舍瓦凑过来爱抚着马尔蒂尼的前方，粗糙的指腹摩擦顶端的小孔，问他是不是第一眼就想勾引卡卡，到底还想勾引谁，是不是下次要在所有人面前操他才行，马尔蒂尼带着近乎哭泣的声音恳求舍瓦，“别说了……舍瓦……啊……”

之后他们又尝试了好几种姿势，马尔蒂尼几乎被他们折腾了个遍，四肢身体到最后全都软了，声音嘶哑地骂他们小混蛋。

————

卡卡等在码头上，望着远处的船只，信上到港的时间就是今天了，卡卡已经准备好向他的叔叔介绍米兰的风景。


End file.
